Timothy
Timothy is a character in Team Four Star's D&D series "TFS at the Table".He is a friendly ogre the party meet on their travels in episode two. He has a lisp. Biography Timothy was found injured by Captain Meed's crew while they were on a raid. They rescued him, and Mr. Rattles, their necromancer, healed him. Timothy was adopted by Abigail and lives with her in the general store. He performed a number of odd-jobs around town, including tending to a large pumpkin patch outside Abigail's house. However, his large size and childish demeanor often caused problems. Appearance Timothy is a large ogre with a giant tusk protruding upward from the right side of his mouth. He wears tiny bifocals and is often seen walking with a tree stump as a cane which he pretends is his pirate peg leg. Personality Despite his imposing size, Timothy is a very friendly and gentle ogre. His childlike demeanor and inability to gauge his own strength leads him to be a bit forceful with his greetings and unintentionally damage property, mainly the pumpkin patch he helps look after. Adventures at the Table Chapter One Timothy helped to move Wake's rowboat off of the Voltun when the ship docked in Jahal Cove in episode two. He met Wake, Ezra, and Eloy as they stepped off the boat and was quickly enamored with Eloy. One evening, while Timothy was chasing away birds, he tripped over and felt a stinging pain in his arm. Picking himself up, he discovered that he had a cut under his elbow that made the skin black and necrotic. Timothy appeared again in episode eight, when Eloy was knocked through the wall of the general store by Nedra. Timothy was amazed to discover that there was someone larger than him and struck up a friendship with Nedra by smashing pumpkins in the pumpkin patch. After Wake, Ezra, and Eloy finished buying supplies, they went to say goodbye to Timothy, only to discover the necrotic damage on his arm. The trio brought Timothy to Mr. Rattles for help. Rattles identified it as the same injury Nedra had, which meant Viktor marked Timothy as his next target for his abyssal and mind flayer experiments. Timothy and Abigail were both sent to the Flappy Stingray for protection. Timothy was playing with poker chips with Nedra during the parley with captain Ave Lo in episode nine. He and Nedra showed their necrotic damage to the naval specialists before Troy, the paladin, healed them. Troy ripped off a small piece of Timothy's rotten flesh so that Arundhati could track Viktor to the southern island. Afterwards, Timothy and Nedra were tricked into spending their money gambling with Gulfur. Chapter Two Timothy attended the party at the Flappy Stingray celebrating the death of Viktor in episode twelve. He enjoyed a glass of milk from the nice cow down the street, but Hul, one of the imps that made up Troy Hultch, turned it into wine. When Mary Pibbs said the bar didn't serve milk, a drunk Wake agreed to milk another glass for Timothy. During the rest period between episode twelve and thirteen, Timothy helped Wake train Nedra by providing her with some of his privately grown pumpkins to smash. One incident left him with a gourd lodged in his face, but Wake healed him with some of Abigail's rock candy. However, this caused Nedra to get caught up in fighting, and she grabbed Timothy by the heel and tossed him around the pumpkin patch. On their last night in the Flappy Stingray, Eloy presented Timothy with a flute shaped like him as a going away present. Timothy tried to test it out, but ended up firing the flute from his mouth and shattering Skrung and Mary Pibbs' mugs. Chapter Three At some point after the Natural Wonders left Jahal Cove, Timothy joined Meed's crew. During the trips, he began planting rocks in the ground, thinking they would grow into gourds. Abigail perpetuated this by giving him rocks in the shape of gourds. He arrived in Rite in episode... and went with Father Dorne to locate Wake, Ezra, and Eloy. He helped carry the remains of a lamprey vampire onto Meed's ship. On the ship, Timothy saw Wake was upset, and offered him one of his rock gourds. Notes & Trivia * During his introduction, Lani pointed out that with Ben's character being a centaur they now had an ogre and a talking donkey. Zito immediately followed this up with having Timothy say "So somebody once told me..." | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Meed's crew